Sci-Fi Pie Fly
|image = 326b - Real Aliens.jpg |caption = Flomby and an alien that looks like Phineas. |season = 3 |production = 326b |broadcast = 163 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = John Mathot Mike Milo |director = Jay Lender "Assistant Director": Sue Perrotto |us = June 8, 2012 |international = July 14, 2012 (13 Chile) |xd = October 13, 2012 |pairedwith = "Sleepwalk Surprise" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create their own flying saucer to help solve the mystery of a recent rash of crop circles. Meanwhile, Candace tries to give up her tattling habit by taking a "me" day, and across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz challenges the local pizzeria's "37 Minutes or it's Free" rule by using his "dough-blow-inator" to generate a powerful current of air to hold the pizza dough aloft indefinitely. Episode Summary Candace is seen walking downstairs in her bathrobe and slippers, then she pours herself some cereal and puts milk on it. Linda then comes in and asks her what she is going to do today, other than raising her phone bill. Candace replies that she is going to avoid a flawed busting attempt "blowing up in her face" by taking a "me" day. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are at the Flynn-Fletcher Antiques Store. Phineas then notices the "UFOs vs. All 'Yall" poster on the wall, to which Lawrence asks them if they've seen the Danville crop circles. Isabella then states that many assume they were produced by spaceships. Buford, however, does not believe in spaceships. Isabella reminds him that he has been in several spaceships, then Lawrence tells them that just last night, he was out driving, when his car began to behave strangely. He then sees a very bright green light, in which he could not resist walking out to the source of the light. The children think that he saw a UFO, but in reality, Lawrence was expecting a mechanic to recharge his battery. After Lawrence has left, Phineas suggests that they solve the mystery of the Danville crop circles, then asks where Perry is. Perry sneaks off to get his briefing from a Major Monogram puppet. Major Monogram began to sing Perry's briefing, but he stopped in the middle of the song to catch his breath. He is later embarrassed and dismisses Agent P even though he didn't finish the song. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace settles down on the couch, eating cereal straight from the box. She then notices Phineas and Ferb building a UFO in the backyard. She resists the urge to bust her brothers and resumes watching her television programs. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a chef's hat, then explains to him that times are tough while waiting for his monthly alimony check. In his flashback, he then explains that a pizzeria has a "37 minutes, or it's free" policy. The pizza man then knocks at the door, as Doofenshmirtz slowly glides his feet along the floor on his way to the door, checking his watch while doing so. At the door, the pizza man has him pay anyway. He later seeks revenge, he decides to set up explosive pizza dough in his shop. However, his plan fails after it has been turned it into an exploding pizza special. Doofenshmirtz reveals, under his lab coat, he has his latest invention: the Dough-Blow-inator. He plans to challenge the pizza man to a Dough-off at the Pizza Day Festival and humiliate him in a pizza spinning contest. Back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Isabella wonders why Phineas and Ferb prefer to use a UFO spaceship rather than a hot air balloon, or a helicopter, then Phineas replies that he prefers to stay on theme. Baljeet asks Buford if he believes in spaceships, in which he still does not believe in them. The gang then continues their investigation on the Danville crop circles, passing a farmer. The farmer then sees the UFO, and shouts at his backhoe. The kid later sees more of the same crop circles thinking that there is a pattern. As the kids flies over Danville, everyone in Danville thinks a UFO invasion is about to begin. At the Flynn-Fletcher home, Candace is watching a soap opera, picturing it as herself and Jeremy. Her show is interrupted with breaking news about Phineas and Ferb's UFO. The citizens assume there are actual extraterrestrials visiting Danville. An artist then show his illustration of beings that strongly resemble Phineas and Ferb. Candace insists she bust her brothers, but Candace returns to her programs, thus resuming her "me" day. At the Pizza Day Festival, the pizza guy shows his skills by making his dough into different shapes like a dinosaur, the Leaning Tower of Pisa and a bow with an arrow. Until Doofenshmirtz comes and insults him, and the pizza man recognize him as Doofenshmirtz laid traps on him to slow his delivery down before and Doofenshmirtz challenges him into a dough-duel. The pizza man accepts and made some conditions: if Doofenshmirtz wins he will give him free pizza for life, but if he wins that Doofenshmirtz can't order pizza from him again. Perry tries to escape from the chef's hat but Doofenshmirtz tells him that it has a chin strap. Meanwhile, the kids checks the last crop circles and Phieas tells Baljeet to check the map and highlights all the crop circles and sees and only one place that doesn't have a crop circle and decides to head there. At the same time, Candace sitting in the couch changing the channel and only sees breaking news about the UFO invasion, until Stacy calls her about seeing Phineas and Ferb in a UFO spaceship that Candace tells her that she's not going to bust them. Stacy tells her that this is her chance and not going to do it, but Candace relents that she will continue her "me" day and not get anything that will blows up in her face. She continues watching television. As the kids fly toward their destination, Baljeet asks Buford why he wanted to take a turn flying the spacecraft if he still does not believe in it. Isabella then warns him that he is about to hit the Pizza Day Festival sign, and then he does so, causing Perry's trap-hat to fall off of Doofenshmirtz's head, leading to his escape. As they about to start their duel, Doofenshmirtz starts with a long gloat toward the pizza man and unknown to him that Perry sneaks behind him and presses the suck button of his Dough-Blow-inator that causes to everything and everyone into his inator. Doofenshmirtz states that the Dough-Blow-inator literally sucks everything in, and as Dough-Blow-inator has sucked too much and explodes, the pizza guys tells Doofenshmirtz that shouldn't be ordering any pizzas from him again that he accepts it and curses Perry. As the kid reach their destination and wonders why that this place that doesn't have a crop circle then Buford sees only grass and a key that he uses to scratch his head. The kids recognize the key as the same shape as the crop circle. Suddenly a UFO arrives and takes the key, and the aliens tells them the crop circles are marked areas for not finding the key. The aliens thank them for finding the key by giving them the 1977 Voyager 2 space probe and say their goodbyes. Phineas states that the artist sketch of them was accurate, and Buford finally believes about the spaceships. Back the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda gives Candace a pizza that she ordered that was happy for not having Candace making panic phone-calls. Candace later sees Phineas and Ferb with their friends just arriving in their backyard with the UFO spaceship and realize that her mom was in the next room but decides not to bust them and continue her day. As she opens the pizza, it quickly explodes as it covers her and the window and as Linda comes by, she only sees the kids but not the UFO spaceship due to the pizza covering the view. Later in the evening, Candace wakes up and sees the UFO spaceship is still in the backyard. She then decides not to tell Linda, and goes back to sleep. Transcript Songs *''Monogram Box Song'' *''Non Reaction Song'' End Credits A replay of Non Reaction Song. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None, though his alien look-alike, Flomby does speak several lines. What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He is briefed by Monogram in a puppet show inside the Flynn-Fletcher Antiques with a song. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode's title was first revealed on Netflix. *This is the first episode where Candace completely resists busting Phineas and Ferb. *Second time Candace could have busted Phineas and Ferb if she didn't change her pattern. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Fourth time Flynn-Fletcher Antiques appears ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Cranius Maximus"). *Following "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", this is the second time aliens are heavily involved in an episode. *Doofenshmirtz is the second character to say that something sucks, but meaning it literally, the first being Major Monogram in "Perry Lays An Egg". *Third appearance of Lawrence's car, second time he uses it ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bullseye!"). Curiously, he only chooses to drive it in Season 3. *This is the first episode where Phineas and Ferb's creation does not disappear by the episode's end as Candace looks in the backyard before the end and sees it still there. Its ultimate fate is unknown. It may have been the invention that Phineas and Ferb clean up at the beginning of "Fireside Girl Jamboree", but Candace's awareness of the invention, her lack of an all-nighter, and the structural differences suggest not. *For the second time, Doofenshmirtz orders food with a time-of-delivery guarantee, and ends up paying for it. ("The Lake Nose Monster") *Second time Le Champ Pu shampoo & conditioner is seen. ("Split Personality") *Second appearance of Gordon Gutsofanemu. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 1, 2012. * Guy Fieri guest stars in this episode as the pizza guy. International Premieres *July 14, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) *July 24, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *August 17, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *October 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *October 28, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *November 2, 2012 (Family Channel) *December 23, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) Errors * When Candace was eating cereal she puts milk on it even though she is lactose intolerant, but it might have been rice, almond, or soy milk. * When Doofenshmirtz reveals his Dough-Blow-inator, his lab coat falls off. However, when he first appears at the Pizza Day Festival, he has his lab coat back on. This could indicate that he just simply put on a new one before he left. * When Candace is watching the UFO news, one of the news channel is in Spanish and incorrectly calls it "el U.F.O." In reality the Spanish word for UFO is 'OVNI' (Objecto Volador No Identificado). * When Stacy called Candace and when Candace put her phone down on the couch during the song Candace's phone was on the table although Candace could of put her phone on the table. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz sings a whale song again. ("Perry Lays an Egg") *Isabella mentions Buford being in a spaceship before ("Moon Farm"). Allusions * Domino's Pizza - The pizzeria's promise of delivery in 37 minutes or less parodies this chain's legendary (and now-defunct) promise of "delivery in less than 30 minutes or your pizza is free." Also, the leaflet Doofenshmirtz was looking at said 'We deliver' often used by Domino's. * Rocko's Modern Life - The pizzeria name Rocco's may be a hint toward this cartoon that Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire both worked on. * Barney the Dinosaur - When Major Monogram as a puppet sings out the mission for Agent P, the melody of the song comes from the closing theme of the long-time PBS Kids series Barney and Friends, titled "I Love You", on which the melody is based on the nursery rhyme "This Old Man". * Voyager Program- The aliens return one of the Voyager space probes from the 1970s. These unmanned probes performed flybys of planets in the outer solar system. * Ratatouille - The way Perry is trapped inside Doofenshmirtz's chef's hat might be a reference to how Remy the rat hides inside Linguini's chef hat. * The Chronicles of Narnia - When Phineas, Ferb and the gang are in their dad's Antique Shop there was a wardrobe as seen in Cranius Maximus but right next to it there is a horn that looks like Susan's emergency horn, and a bow-n-arrow next to that (also Susan's). * Finding Nemo - When Doofenshmirtz says he can call whale it might be a reference to Dory when she says she can speak whale. * Spaceballs - Once again, Doofenshmirtz is thwarted by a suck/blow switch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gordon Gutsofanemu * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Man #2 (listed in credits as "Additional Voices") * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy (voice cameo) * Guy Fieri as Pizza Guy * Seth Green as Flomby * Rob Paulsen as the romantic man from the TV (listed in credits as "Additional Voices") * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Caroline Rhea, Danica McKellar, Django Marsh, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Romi Dames }} pl:Nasz własny spodek Category:Episodes